


A day for the language of lesiure.

by CreativeDuck



Series: For us, home isn't a place. [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Study, Cute, Fluff, Lazy Sundays, M/M, Relationship Study, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDuck/pseuds/CreativeDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sundays are good for relaxing, that's why Sundays are referred to as Lazy Sundays. A look into how the boyfriends spend their Sundays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day for the language of lesiure.

**Author's Note:**

> So more fluffy stuff. Yay. Ireally need to write some more angst I think I'm getting a cavity from writing some much fluff in a sort space of time. Enjoy.

Everyone enjoys a lazy Sunday. Some people enjoy having one every Sunday and some people just enjoy having one every once and a while. Life is full of shit to do and well we all need a day just to chill and do nothing. The achievement hunters are no different. 

Having Six people in a relationship means you get a mix of people who likes having every Sunday free to chill out and wanted to use their times as efficiently as they can. Michael, Ray and Geoff like to spend Sunday relaxing at home before going back to week chock full of recording and editing and Gavin, Ryan and Jack like to do something useful. Well Gavin is more that he physically can sit still for a whole day just for the sake of relaxing. So they do a mixture. 

Depending on the consumption of alcohol on the Saturday for the ones who drink obviously affects what they'll do on the Sunday. If Geoff and Michael are hungover and unwilling to leave the safety of the massive bed then Gavin, Jack and Ryan will do something leaving them in bed until noon and Ray downstairs on the Xbox. Ray will check on the other two man throughout the morning, seeing if they need painkillers or some water. Meanwhile Jack and Ryan will go food shopping, Gavin tagging along but ultimately being unhelpful. 

If Geoff isn't hungover occasionally Jack and Gavin can convince him on a day out, just going for a long walk by the river or something similarly outdoorsy. Geoff enjoyed this Sundays even if he was a lazy Sunday man. Ryan would opt to stay behind but not to just play Games with Ray and Michael but to tinker about with their computers, laptops or playing around with some sort of electrical gizmo he had gotten his hands on. He could easily be convince into some lazy sofa sex by the two remaining lads if they were feeling particularly mischievous.

Some Sundays Gavin and Michael would splash around in the pool they had installed in their backyard a few summers ago, Geoff watching on from his position on one of the sun beds with a nice cool beer, however it wouldn't be long before Team Nice Dynamite would start to fuck with him and get him into the pool to wrestle with them. Jack would poke his head out from his shed to see what all the noise was about before laughing and shaking his head at them. 

Ray for the most part would spend Sundays playing on the Xbox, sometimes with companions and sometimes alone. Not for the whole day of course. Sometimes the Lads would find something stupid to do together (like the time they decided to try and climb the tree in the front yard, resulting in Gavin falling out and twisting his ankle. They weren't allowed in the tree anymore). He would also spend time in the garden with the other men if it was nice weather, plugged into his DS of course. 

Of course not every Sunday was spent just spending time with each other, they had other friends. Sometimes Tina would be round playing games with Ray or him round hers doing some streaming. Geoff and Gavin might meet up with some friends for lunch time bevs. Jack may go to mini golf with Joel and Adam. Michael and Lindsay could be having one of their catch ups. Sundays were not just for lovers after all. 

They had days out as well. All six of them piling into the two cars and going out for the day. Six flags, the arcade and even one stressful trip to the zoo were Gavin almost fell into 3 separate enclosures and they lost Ray to the sloths. Their days out would end with a hearty meal at a restaurant before going home to relax in front of a easygoing movie, that they could chat over and watch to varying degrees of interest. 

But the best way to spend Sunday for them to have a lazy Sunday all together. It tended to happen after a long week of heavy recording, normally just before con session when they had to film lots to make up for missing members. 

The day would start with Ryan waking up and just turning to the other men in the bed, one by one they would wake up in their own unique ways, Gavin yawning loudly. Ray desperately trying to snuggle into a chest, not ready to be awake just yet. Michael would start mumbling, hiding his head in the pillow before giving in. Jack would wake up and smile at Ryan before shifting to just cuddle whoever. Geoff's face would scrunch up, tentatively opening his eyes one at a time, check the clock sigh and turnover to give the people next to him a kiss on the head. Even if they were all up they would stay wrapped up in bed cuddling and conversing until Geoff made the decision to get everyone up. Michael and Ray would moan but Geoff suggested a lazy day in which case they would cheer. Ryan chuckled and got up to shower. Geoff and Jack leaving to start up coffee and breakfast. The Lads would stay snuggled until Ryan came back into the room to get dressed and kicked them out of the bed. 

After a delicious breakfast and some much needed coffee the boys would set up in front of the TV with a game or several to play, playing until lunch time. On nice days Geoff insisted on eating outside on the deck so they would at least get some sunlight on their skin. They would lounge about in the garden, just soaking up the sun and having a nice conversation before Ryan and Gavin would get into an argument about words or ridiculous hypotheticals. Ray would start moaning about tanning his beautiful pasty white skin and Geoff would sigh before ushering them back inside for more gaming and cuddling. As the sun went down they switch to a movie or just put the TV on whatever show while the laughed and joked. Dinner normally consisted of a takeout on lazy days, Jack ordering and Gavin telling him 3 times what he wanted, even though Jack knew his order inside and out. 

By the end of the night they would all be squished up against each other on the large sofa, empty take away boxes surrounding them. They never ran out of anything to talk about, Gavin always providing some sort of topic. Soon one of them would yawn, then another and they would go to bed together. 

As they laid side by side together drifting in and out of sleep, they all thanked whatever it was that brought them all together because lazy Sundays were the best. They were even better if you spend it with the 5 most important people in your life. Of course they wouldn't be saying this aloud, it went without saying. Besides Ray would always ruin that moment by calling them all gay. Yup lazy Sundays were the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I have to say I think this series as a whole is a success so far. I've had som lovely comments about it, I'm so glad that there are others who like the idea of just the simple stuff. 
> 
> I will probably write some fics for this series in some different formats soon. I think the 3rd person, almost objective view is working well but I would like to go into some traditional story telling for some of the ideas I have. It's all a matter of which works best for certain things. 
> 
> I have been getting some suggestions and I have to say I haven't had a bad one yet so expect to seethem written up at some point. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. I don't feel like I did as weel as a job as the others but they can't all be winners I guess. I still like it though. Leave a comment if you are so inclined to :).


End file.
